


Voyeurism

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima observes Eowyn as she prepares Theoden's medicine. 200 words. (Beta: annmarwalk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gríma watchs as Éowyn prepares her uncle's sleeping draught. She stands before the cabinet, holds up first this vial and then that one so she can read the label in the low lamp-light.

Éowyn pays little heed to Gríma, never so much as acknowledges his presence. She holds her back straight and strong, does not glance back at him. It is a common enough task, this nightly ritual, yet it still thrills him to watch her.

For Éowyn is a woman, and she cannot wholly hide her feminine graces behind her brusque demeanor. Gríma is captivated by the gentle curves beneath her gown, sees himself tracing hip and breast with finger and lips. He wonders how smooth and pale, how unblemished her skin must be under that heavy wool. His heart races at the thought of what he could do. The king is, after all, a dotard; Gríma could snake his hand 'round her waist, pull her back against him.

Éowyn knows he will be there, and still she comes. She has a rare courage about her, and Gríma loves her all the more for it. He will possess her some day, claim her, but never shall he break her.


End file.
